1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface treatment solution for a recording paper for performing the ink jet recording with a water-based ink, an ink set, an ink-jet recording method, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the high speed is realized for the recording speed of the ink-jet recording apparatus, the quick drying performance (property) of the water-based ink is required when the water-based ink is applied to the recording paper. The following ink jet recording method has been suggested as a method for dissolving the problem of the quick drying performance. That is, a pretreatment solution, which contains a compound to make a dye insoluble, is adhered to the recording paper, and then a water-based ink is adhered to the recording paper.
However, in the case of the method described above, the improvement in the quick drying performance is limited to the case in which the dye ink is used. Further, it is necessary to select the compound which makes the dye contained in the dye ink to be insoluble.